Trash Picker
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: FINISHED! (i know cant believe it...it was short....)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I bla bla bla they belong bla bla bla Chris carter bla bla you get the point?  
  
A/N: now keep in mind this happens A WHILE before the rest of it.....it's kind of like in the movie Miss Congeniality yea know?  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*  
  
Little first grader Dana Scully stood looking into her empty paper bag. On the outside, it said in neat red marker "Dana" and just like all the others it had paper hearts glued to it. Only, all the other's had Valentines Day cards in it. But Peter Torey told the whole class that Dana had cooties because she accidentally pushed him in the mud at recess. Then he dumped all her cards into the trash as all the other boys and girls cheered. Dana heard the door click open and turned around. Fox came walking in to class handing the teacher a note. He was late, again. Dana put her head down on her desk while everyone else played cupid bingo. But Fox walked up to her desk.  
  
"Did you like my card?"  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Why not... I didn't forget to put my name on it did I?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then why not?"  
  
She pointed to the trashcan where he saw a pile of Valentine cards sitting on top. He gave one last look at Dana then stared angrily over at the class. He then rolled up his sweater sleeve and walked over to the trashcan and stuck his arm in. He retrieved a single Valentine and walked over to put it back in her bag. He smiled down at her just as Peter walked up behind him and started sneering "Trash picker! Trash picker!" The teacher had to settle the whole class back down after they all joined in. She then asked if they wanted to join in on Cupid bingo. They both said no, so the everyone else went back over to play.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
"I guess I was a trash picker."  
  
Dana picked out the card from her bag and read it. She smiled back up at Fox and thanked him.  
  
"I could get the others for you if you want... since I'm already a trash picker and all."  
  
"No...I don't want them anyway. I've got the only one that matters."  
  
"Hey... wanna be my best friend?"  
  
Dana's smile grew.  
  
"Sure."  
  
And Fox took Dana's hand and they went over to play Cupid Bingo with the rest of the first and second grade.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
One Month Later  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
A teary eyes Fox handed Dana a good-bye card and hugged her. It was her last day of school, she was moving. Dana took the card and hugged him back. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other.  
  
"I'll never have another best friend as good as you."  
  
Dana smiled at Fox's comment.  
  
"I'll probably never have another best friend."  
  
The tears slipped out of both of their eyes.  
  
"I probably won't never have one neither."(A/N: what that's how I talked in first grade...)  
  
Dana and Fox smiled at each other through their tears.  
  
"I don't wanna go...but my daddy...his work..."  
  
"I know."  
  
Then Dana and Fox looked at each other for one last time before Dana walked over to her mother who picked her up and left.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Like I said the rest of the story will take place way after this so... Hang in there and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. I'm Trash Picker

Dana Scully had moved again. She had lived here before, but only when she was in first grade. Just another school with a few more halls and a couple billion lockers owned by a couple million rude kids. Although Dana couldn't remember much about first grade, someone sure seemed to still steam in her mind. A boy she recognized as Peter Torey came up behind her.  
  
"Hey look! It's Dana Scully!"  
  
He then tripped her knocking most of her books all over the floor but a few papers and her Science book flew into the trash can. Just then a tall boy with dark hair walked over the to trash and handed Dana her books back. He then stooped down and proceeded to help her clean up her papers. Dana looked up and the boy looked like he was seeing a ghost.  
  
"DANA!"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Yes... that's my name."  
  
Dana got up and walked away quite fast. The boy ran up behind her to catch up.  
  
"You don't remember me do you?"  
  
"How could I forget you..."  
  
He cut her off.  
  
"Yea so you do remember me."  
  
"We met about five seconds...."  
  
He cut her off again.  
  
"I'M TRASH PICKER!"  
  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He thought he had really gotten through and then at the last minuet...  
  
"Just because you picked up my books for me and they HAPPEN to be in a trash can doesn't make you a trash picker."  
  
She started to walk away then turned around because she had the distinct feeling she was being followed. Sure enough, there he was again.  
  
"Although you following me *does* make you a stalker."  
  
She started to walk away again when he called out.  
  
"Not if I'm a friend."  
  
She turned back around.  
  
"How could you be my friend I just moved here?"  
  
"But you lived here before."  
  
"I didn't have many friends when I lived here before, just on..."  
  
"One"  
  
He finished her sentence. She then stared at him skeptically.  
  
"Yes... his name was Fo..."  
  
"Fox Mulder."  
  
He finished her sentence again, but this time he continued.  
  
"He became your *best* friend when he dug his valentine out of the trash just to give it to you, that's also how he acquired the class nick name trash picker.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
he he he he! Sorry I haven't written in a wittle bit I got grounded :-P yucky! Anyways I am back and I fink I shall make ANOTHER chapter RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! *posts and then goes off the write next chapter* 


	3. The Bell and The Bee not as different as...

Dana's face seemed confused at what to do, her mouth was hanging open and yet the corners were turned up into a semi smile. She dropped her books on the floor and Fox did too. She then flung herself into his arms and he enveloped her into a hug. He picked her up slightly off the floor and the squeal that came out of her mouth surprised both of them. Fox was first to regain the ability to talk.  
  
"I can't believe this!"  
  
"Neither can I, I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
They pulled out of the hug and both picked up their books. After finding out they were in the same homeroom they laced their fingers together and walked there together. When they got there they picked two seats next to each other. Maybe mixed classes with the older kids wouldn't be as bad as Dana thought. They talked all through homeroom and only stopped to tell the teacher they were present. Finally she asked him the question she knew was coming.  
  
"So... did you ever have another best friend."  
  
She saw a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Nope... I told you, you were irreplaceable... did you..."  
  
Dana saw the worried look on his face and answered quickly.  
  
"No. No one really seems to like me anywhere I go."  
  
Fox smiled.  
  
"I do."  
  
Dana tilted her head to the side and was about to ask what he meant by that when the bell rang.  
  
Dana found out that they had a lot of the same classes together. At lunch they picked a table in the corner away from everyone. They talked and laughed all lunch. They even started a mini food fight then ran out of the cafeteria before they could be blamed.  
  
"You so started that back there Fox."  
  
Fox made an attempt at a mock hurt face.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Dana smiled and giggled.  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
"I *so* did not!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
Fox looked around the hall way to make sure they were really alone.  
  
"Oh yea!"  
  
"What are you doing! Put me down!"  
  
Fox picked her up and leaving one hand under her neck brought his knee up to support her legs and proceeded to tickle her. She kicked wildly and struggled until she got down and pounced him to the ground. He rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"But I did start this."  
  
Dana could feel his breath on her face and began to close her eyes. They could both feel it coming, they're lips were not even an inch away...  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dana jerked up and Fox did too. The bell had rang.  
  
"Well I guess..."  
  
Fox started.  
  
"Walk me to class?"  
  
Dana asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He laced their fingers together and walked off to class.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
he ha he ha he ha he ha!!!!!!!! Am I evil or what! Anyways REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. He's a Nice Boy

When Dana came home from school her mother could tell she had a *much* better day than she thought she would. Dana came running in with Missy trailing behind her. They both ran past her gave the brief "hi mom, bye mom" ran up to the room they shared and closed the door behind them.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Up in their room  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
Missy was holding up a Polaroid of me and Fox. It's of us after school, we were hanging out in the courtyard. We were talking about how lucky we were to have a lot of the same classes (I only had two classes apart from him all day). Then we started talking about something I forget. Then were laughing over something and that's when she must have taken it.  
  
"So who's the hunk?"  
  
Missy raised her eyebrow at me. So I told her about how we met when I was in first grade and he was in second.  
  
"Awww... sounds like a cute little love story to me."  
  
"Oh shut up! He's just a friend."  
  
Thought I was still trying to convince myself of that in my head.  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if I..."  
  
"Missy! He's older than *me*, that means he's *way* older than you!"  
  
"Sounds like jealousy to me..."  
  
Missy was smirking at me... I didn't like that, so I hit her over the head with a pillow. She was about to hit me back when mom called me down stairs. I caught a glimpse of myself in our full-length mirror on the way by. My hair was a mess and my lip-gloss was smudged so I just wiped it all off. I was still wearing my jeans from school but I had thrown a baggy sweatshirt on over top of my t-shirt. I went down the stairs two at a time in an abnormally good mood. When I got down stairs, my mom was smiling at me and told me that the nice boy from first grade Fox was at my door. I pulled my sweatshirt off and grabbed Missy's hairbrush off the hallway table and ran it through my hair really fast. Then I went into the front door, to find my mom standing there talking to Fox. I smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
I turned to my mom and she nodded her head so I smiled and grabbed my sneakers from next to the door. I then walked outside with them in my hand. He took my other hand and we walked. The rocks hurt my feet, but after a while, our conversation took my mind off that and I completely forgot my shoes were even in my hand.  
  
"Would you like me to take my shoes off too so you don't feel so weird?"  
  
I blushed slightly at my forgetfulness, but what can I say, this guy could make you forget anything.  
  
"Nah"  
  
I leaned on Fox and flipped one shoe on, then the other, and then I kneeled down and laced them up. Our walk took us through the woods on edge of where the houses stop, (I never realized they weren't that big before), until we came to a semi clearing surrounded by trees. There was a small lake and a stump next to the lake, but only a single tree stood alone in the clearing. Fox walked over to it so I followed. He traced the letters carved into it on one side.  
  
"Sam and Fox... was she your girlfriend?"  
  
"No... she was my sister..."  
  
"Oh... what happen..."  
  
He put on a fake smile.  
  
"Hey wanna wade in the water?"  
  
"Fox... what happen to her?"  
  
"If I tell you you'll think I'm crazy..."  
  
"No I won't..."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"...I promise..."  
  
"She was...uh...taken."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Uhm... I have to tell you the whole story for you to understand."  
  
"Well... I don't have to be back till six..."  
  
He sighed and led me over to the edge of the lake. We took off our shoes and socks and rolled up our pants. Then we sat on the edge of the stump and dangled our feet into the water. He then sighed again and told me the whole story of his sister. All the way from the day she was brought home from the hospital to how he froze and he couldn't even save her. At the end, he was in tears and I couldn't help but try to comfort him. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back. I felt him put one arm on my back and burry in other in my hair. I rubbed one of my hands up and down his back as I felt him shake with tears.  
  
"It'll be okay Fox... you'll find her..."  
  
He pulled back and looked into my eyes.  
  
"No one believes me, why would they help me find her?"  
  
"I believe you... I'll help you find her... I promise."  
  
He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then just as we were leaning in close again and he brought his hand up to cup my face, I saw his watch.  
  
"Oh my god, Fox! I'm late its seven thirty!"  
  
His eyes widened and we both jumped up. He leaned down and scooped up his shoes and threw them on with the laces already tied. I scooped mine up and threw them on too. We then ran all the way home. When I got there everyone was done dinner and upstairs. I walked over to mom and waited for my punishment.  
  
"Will you get that plate over there for me Dana."  
  
I don't believe this she doesn't even sound upset.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"So, did you have fun."  
  
"Mom, I was late... aren't you gunna punish me, or something?"  
  
She turned around to look at me.  
  
"No."  
  
"But, daddy..."  
  
She cut me off.  
  
"Your father is not home yet, he called to tell me he would be a little late. He doesn't know you were late...and he doesn't need to."  
  
I could feel my jaw practically hit the floor and my eyes must have been as big as the plate in my hand. Mom smiled at me.  
  
"He's a nice boy."  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
heh anywasy PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets down on hands I knees* I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *clears throat* sorry about that......... I'm a *wee* bit over hyper from being locked in this house. Yes I'm still grounded but since my mom works on weekends I can write everything in a notebook during the week and then when she leaves REALLY FAST type it up and upload it ^_^ so BASICALLY if I don't post for a while ;_; you know why... anyways please review (that was better *MUCH* calmer) 


	5. Birthday Tears

I thought I should tell you in my fic it's kinda placed in England.... I never really specified where it was... oops... looking back I realized that... oh well NOW YOU KNOW! lol  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
It had been a year since everything. Dana and Fox still had yet kiss. It was on both of their minds, all the time, but they both had decided to see if the other would make a move. Unfortunately because they were both waiting neither did. So days came and went, they became best friends again just like in first grade, they even spent the weekends together online, either doing homework or trying to look for information on his sister. Sometimes they would also go to "The land of OZ", that was what they had named the quite spot by the lake. No one ever came so when they went they were alone and could scream as loud as they wanted and say anything they wanted. They loved it and they loved being together, everything was GREAT! Today was Dana's birthday. Fox told her to meet him at OZ straight in the morning. Then she would be back for a little family party. After all, she was turning 18! Too bad she wasn't born until like ten o'clock at night. Her family was strict too; she wasn't 18 at far as they were concerned until ten then night. Dana woke up and straight away went the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and her hair and then tied up the edges of her hair so it was down in the back but out of her face. She then went to her room and threw on a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. She threw on her tennis shoes and flew out the door saying good-bye to her parents. He mother and father however (seeing what she had worn) kept their eyes fixed on the door. And sure enough in came shivering Dana feeling the cold February air.  
  
"Are you aware there is snow on the ground?!?!"  
  
"Yes... but I don't think you were."  
  
He paused.  
  
"Must have your mind on *fox* your *boyfriend*"  
  
Dana's mother smiled at Charlie's comment and just mock scolded him.  
  
"Charlie don't tease your sister."  
  
Dana stuck her tounge out at her brother and then hurried up stairs grabbing a hoodie. She then flew back down the stairs and grabbed her coat. She was about to fly back out the door when her father called to her.  
  
"uh... Starbuck?"  
  
"Yea Ahab?"  
  
"uh...can we talk a minuet..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They both walked into the living room where apparently a family meeting was called while she was getting dressed. They were all staring at her like they knew something, and she didn't like that.  
  
"Is everything okay you guys?"  
  
"uh... sit down. Okay. Now listen I wasn't going to tell you until after you're birthday but they've moved the date forward on me..."  
  
Dana started to get worried about what he was going to say next.  
  
"You see Starbuck... we are going to have to move back to the states..."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Now listen, I know you don't like moving a lot, and I know you just started to get used to it here, and I know..."  
  
"Yea sure fine dad whatever. Look I have to go... see you later."  
  
Dana ran for the front door and unlike this morning she was no longer full of birthday cheer now all she was full of were birthday tears.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
I KNOW! I KNOW! short! And just after I FINALLY kicked the habbit.....I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! But urg.....I shall try to do better next time :'( 


	6. Little Fishy, Glass of Orange Juice

Dana ran all the way to OZ tears streaming down her face. She ran straight into Fox's arms and cried. They sat down on the big rock by the lake and then he asked what was wrong and in between sobs, the whole story came pouring out. He held her until her body stopped shaking and her sobs had subsided.  
  
"Why don't you stay?"  
  
"My father would never let me go..."  
  
"But you're 18!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! I don't want a bad break from my family..."  
  
He tried to calm down a bit and at least managed to calm down his voice.  
  
"So... you're moving..."  
  
"We weren't supposed to move for another month, but then my dad got a late minuet call saying we... that we had to... we're... moving... tonight."  
  
The last word was a whisper the faintest whisper he had ever heard come out of her. He then realized that his own face covered in tears. Once Dana saw this she began to cry all over again for making him cry. They both sat in tears for a good half an hour until finally Dana cried herself to sleep in his arms. He laid them both on the rock making sure not to move her too much. He enjoyed just laying there with her. After about an hour, she began to stir.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
He gave a weak attempt at a smile and she gave the same back. He looked straight into her eyes and could see that the walls that were usually up had crumpled down around her. He felt like he was staring straight into her soul... and once again an *ALMOST* kiss when they heard the rustling of leaves behind them. They both sat straight up, only to realize it was only a squirrel. Dana then looked down at her watch.  
  
"I'm sorry... I have to get home..."  
  
She could see the pain well up behind his eyes. And he could see it in hers.  
  
"Can I come by later? When are you leaving?"  
  
"Around eight I think my dad said..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dana walked away slowly homeward. That night her family sat down to a quite dinner. Turns out while she was out Missy packed up their room for her. They were all sitting quietly eating when there was a knock at the door. It was Fox.  
  
"Look we're eating..."  
  
"It's okay. I just wanted to say good bye."  
  
He hugged her and handed her a good bye card.  
  
"Good-bye Dana."  
  
She saw a lone tear slide down his cheek as he turned away and ran all the way down the street to his house. Just looking at the card made her sad. She walked back to the table and finished her dinner in silence the card sitting next to her plate, in it's envelope, haunting her, begging her to open it.  
  
After dinner Dana went up to her room. Everything was in boxes. She opened one box up to shove the card in, but there laying on top was the other card fox gave her. She *FINALLY* opened it. She looked at the scribbily looking first grade hand writing and smiled. Then she read it.  
  
The front:  
  
"Eye wus neva reelly gud wit said stuff... eye donut lik da teers."  
  
She smiled down at his attempt at spelling and then flipped to the inside.  
  
"Sew heer's sumthin not sew triditinil"  
  
Below it she saw a picture of a little fish swimming in a glass of orange juice. She decided to close the box up and keep the cards (the old open the new closed), in the car with her. She went down stairs with the last box from her and Missy's room in her hands.  
  
"Here Ahab."  
  
He could hear the pang of sadness in her voice and threw a sad smile at her. She then trudged outside towards the car to find Charlie already sitting in the car yet her mother was over talking to her dad. She couldn't take the nagging feeling anymore. I took the cards out of my pocket and ripped open the second envelope. It wasn't a card it was a single picture, a little fish swimming in a glass of orange juice. She began crying all over again so Missy came over.  
  
"What is it Day?"  
  
She looked at the picture.  
  
"A fish? You're sad over a fish?"  
  
Dana shook her head and then looked down at her watch. Nine o'clock.She began to walk down the street, but was stopped by both her parents.  
  
"Dana, what's wrong?"  
  
"Mom, I'm staying."  
  
That's when her father but in.  
  
"Dana you're my daughter and your family is leaving, that means you leave to!"  
  
"No dad! I'm 18 n..."  
  
"Not for another hour! You don't go anywhere unless I let you!"  
  
Her father grabbed her arm and all the anger drained from her body. She was eerily calm.  
  
"Then let me go..."  
  
It was barely above a whisper. However, he heard it. He looked at her long and hard for a moment. Her mother slipped silently over and put a hand on his shoulder, he then let go.  
  
"This isn't good-bye forever you know..."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"I know."  
  
They hugged and then Dana turned and walked silently in one direction while her family walked in the other.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
YAY! LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEA OH YEA R&R CUZ IT AINT OVA YET!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Only In The Land Of OZ

She knew exactly where to go. After she was out of sight, she began running. Sure enough, there he was sitting by the tree on their favorite rock for it was big enough for both of them.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
She called it out softly so as not to scare him. He turned around with tears in his eyes, which he quickly swiped away as a look of confusion passes his face. She just smiled and went over and hugged him, he made himself a nice death grip on her too. Once his arms relaxed a bit she pulled away to look at his face.  
  
"What... are you... how... why..."  
  
She smiled through the tears streaming down her face and whispered the three words that made Fox's face burst into a smile.  
  
"He let me go."  
  
And right there and right then Fox and Dana shared their first *REAL* kiss together.  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"What that he let you go?"  
  
"No..."  
  
She got a playful look on her face.  
  
"That I fell in love with a trash picker."  
  
A smile played across both their faces and then they sat down on the rock together, Fox put his arm around her and drew her closer. Right then and there was the *best* moment in time so far for both of them. The weather was actually quite warm for a February but even so, Dana Scully had never felt warmer. He warmed her form inside out, as did she for him. For a while, she just watched the moon light dance across the lake, then they shared a few more first kisses, and ended up falling asleep beneath the stars on their rock in their land of OZ. Normally Dana would have never approved of sleeping outside in the woods at night, but tonight she felt safe. Only in the arms of Fox Mulder, and only in the land of OZ.  
  
-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/  
  
OH MY GOD! That's it...IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it...well... might consider a sequel... IF yall want one but if not that's cool too! No fear I shall just write another one! lol 


End file.
